Unpredictable Lies
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: "He was her drug-her heroine." Slade/Starfire smut. Enjoy.


**Hey everyone! I decided that I am going to write a one-shot lemon of Slade/Starfire since there are none on here! There is a glimpse of Robin/Starfire in here, but you have to squint (I couldn't just leave them out, haha.) Also, I promise to get up a new chapter of my S/S story soon, I just need to figure out what way I want the story to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Starfire made her way down the dark gravely street toward the pier. She shivered as she walked slowly and silently. She stayed grounded in fear of someone seeing her. No, she definitely could not have that. She told her friends that she was going to the 'mall of shopping'. Of course they believed her; after all, she was 'sweet and naive Starfire'. At least that is what they all thought. None of them could see through her smile, her mask, before when she lived in fear of her past, so why should they see through it now?

She knew if they, especially Robin, ever knew of what she did behind their backs, they would all be devastated. Beast Boy would plead with her to tell him it was not true. Cyborg would refuse to believe any of it. Raven would show little emotion, but inside she would be screaming. And then there was Robin. He would be the worst off. He would alternate between yelling at her for betraying them all and begging her to stop saying such things. He would then kiss her and ask her what he could do for her to stay faithful to the team-to _him._ She would say nothing. He would then regress back to anger, yelling at her about how much she disgusted him and telling her to get off of his team and to never come back. He would then run off to the training room, working himself until a near-fatal point. She could never tell them.

She walked down the pier, to the fifth warehouse. It was where they always met. She pushed the heavy door open and walked slowly inside, her face hidden by the shadows.

"Hello, dear girl."

She turned abruptly and was met face-to-face with orange and black. The mask of the Titan's greatest foe. The mask of her greatest love.

"Hello Slade." She moved back slightly, anbd he moved closer. No matter how intimate they were, he still knew how to intimidate her. She shivered as he ran his gloved hand down her bare arm.

"You're late." His hand then grabbed her wrist and slammed her down on the ground. This was normal for them. He did it to keep up appearances and just in case she ever thought of ending their precious time together, although she never would. She was too far in to want out. He was her drug; her heroine.

He pulled her up by the elbow and pushed her roughly against one of the gears. He punched her in the stomach and she doubled over onto him, to which he responded by slamming her against one of the cold steel walls. They stood there, bodies pressed tightly against one another, eyes peering into each other's souls. Slade raised a hand and pulled off his mask. They stood, staring at one another again. Slade was the first to react, unable to contain the lust she caused him to feel. He pressed his lips roughly against hers, prying her mouth open with his tongue. He pressed more against her, removing his mouth from hers to place hot kisses down her jaw and neck. She gasped slightly as he pulled her top over her head. They had to be careful not to rip her clothing for she would surely be questioned when she went back home.

His hands fumbled with her bra clasp, and then he quickly threw the small piece of clothing to the floor. he kissed down her chest and gently took one nipple into his mouth. She moaned softly and then turned on him, pushing him against the wall. She sucked on his neck and tore off his armor, letting her warrior heritage show. he was completely stripped down to his boxers, and she kissed him passionately while rubbing one soft hand against his throbbing member. He gasped and pushed her to the ground, instantly on top of her. He hastily removed the rest of her clothing and kissed down her body. He licked in between her legs and kissed back up to her mouth. As they kissed, she bent her knees and hooked her toes around the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down. He kicked them off and straddled her. He bent down and sucked on her neck as he pushed inside of her. She moaned loudly, and even louder when he moved in and out.

She hooked her legs around Slade's waist and pushed him farther inside of her. She felt herself beinng pushed over the edge and dug her nails into his back, screaming out his name. When he felt her tighten around him, he instantly came inside of her and let out a low moan, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her all over her face and ending on her lips. he rolled off of her.

"You better go Starfire. Your friends will wonder where you are." She nodded and stood up soundlessly. She collected her clothes and slowly put them on. She felt strong arms encircle her waist.

"Stay with me. fuck your friends, they'll eventually get over it." She sighed sadly, still not facing him.

"I cannot. They would be so hurt, especially Robin. Can you imagine what he would do?" She turned around in his arms, searching his face. he chuckled darkly.

"All right, go back home. For now. I'll be waiting for you to take my offer, which you eventually will." She looked comtemplative, and then gave him a lingering kiss.

"Eventually."

He let go of her and she walked across the room to the door.

"I love you Starfire. It takes a lot for me to love." She turned around and stared at him. He was completely stoic.

"I love you as well."

She left the warehouse and hurried out and back to the tower. She was still running her and Slade's conversation through her head when she entered the Ops. room.

"Hey Star, how was the mall?" Robin stood there smiling, completely oblivious to the previous events, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. She flinched, but not enough for him to notice.

"Um..good. Robin, may you ask all of our friends to come out here? I have something important to tell all of you."

* * *

**There we have it! Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
